


养狼（Keeping A Wolf）番外

by Flowers7



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers7/pseuds/Flowers7
Summary: 詹姆斯错过了与洛基逃跑的机会，而选择了和自己的养父上床。





	养狼（Keeping A Wolf）番外

**Author's Note:**

> 巴基年龄设定17，史蒂夫29.

端午节番外（6000字）

正文：

月光从厚重的云层渐渐显露出来，连同着稀疏的几颗星星，给整片岛屿笼罩上一层黯淡的光芒。今晚的海面风平浪静，在半月的照耀下起了一层薄雾，但仍旧折射着亮闪的点点银光，像是呼唤着远方的人们无所畏惧的扬帆远航，越过这片被黑暗吞噬的禁地，去找寻触不可及的美好。

安静的海浪乐此不疲地拍击着海岸，港口栓着的几辆轮渡跟随着浪上下起伏，但这样的微风不足以撼动它们庞大的身躯，从远处看也不过只是在微微颤动。而在成群的大船中挤着一艘狭小的更偏向于渔船的杂货船。它瘦小而又破旧的身躯完全被大船所挡住，并且被海浪不断冲击着，毫无抵抗之力。

船上，一个还是青涩模样的少年从船舱里钻出来，他表情怪异，像是生气又带有一些焦虑，在不大的甲板上来回走动，甚至忍不住咬起手指。但这些很明显对他的心情没有任何帮助，也对他等的人来说没有任何意义。

———“靠，Bucky这个小子怎么还不来！？都已经几点了！”

少年一拳打在桅杆上，船仍然在随浪摇摆，而他的手指在与木头亲密接触之后迅速发红。疼痛和肿胀的不适感迅速占据了他的神经，使得他的心情更加烦躁不安。

“喂！小子！”他回头，听见有人叫他，原来是货船的船长，“你的朋友到底来不来了？我们的船不能再等下去了！否则，等到那些官兵来查岗，我们谁都没有好果子吃。”

船长的表情说不上多和善，事实上，他已经答应这位少年的要求，多等了几十分钟了。若不是为了钱财，他也不会犯险干这种送命的行当。这小子给的钱不少，其中不仅有岛屿上通行的钞票，还有早就被岛上高层垄断、消失了十几年的黄金。这也是他为什么冒险等他的伙伴的原因。然而，现在看来，如果继续等下去，怕是到手的钱也无命享受。

“再等等！他肯定就快到了！”少年语气坚定，丝毫没有稚气的退缩，“我会付给你更多的钱！”

而事实上，Loki也不知道，Bucky为什么没有在两人约定好的时间出现。能够逃出岛屿的机会千载难逢，Bucky不可能不知道这一点，那就是说，他被某些事绊住了脚。

船长微眯双眼，似乎在考虑Loki的话。他狭长的眼睛显露出贪婪的目光，但在财与命的斟酌下，他仍旧谨慎的选择保命。于是，他残忍的宣布道：“开船！”

Loki的绿眸子闪烁出一丝不明意味的光芒，他抬眼瞪了一下满面红光的船长，表情忽然有一丝裂痕出现。他握紧双拳，似乎在做一个很艰难的决定。但没用几秒，他像是想通了什么，松开拳头，深沉的无奈地叹了口气。

然后，在全船人地注视下，他仿佛一个疯子一样，突然加速跑起来。只见他一脚踏上护栏，踩着船边的栏杆就着力，跳回到岸上，因为没站稳，又重重的跪倒在地上。他双手伏地，散乱下来的头发遮住漂亮的脸庞，大口地喘着气。

——“他妈的，James•巴恩斯，老子跟你没完！”

 

*

而此刻，本该与Loki赴约的James，全是一脸纠结的在家中别墅的派对中穿梭着。重金属的音乐在整栋楼里振动着，敲打着在场每个人的心脏，震耳欲聋的声音几乎让James发狂，但很明显，除了James，所有人都爱死这种热烈而喧哗的氛围了。

——“借过，借过一下。”James郁闷的从人挤人的舞池中钻过去，声音完全淹没在人群中，他想不通怎么就到了今天这一步。他本来和Loki约好了，今晚他们就要乘着“伟大”的“自由号”前往民主和自由至上的美利坚共和国，去见识一下岛外的世界到底如何。

而显而易见的是，他即不知道“自由号”只是一艘破破烂烂的小货船，也不知道在Natasha和莎伦的威逼利诱下Steve不得不在家里举办了一场百年难得一遇的轰趴。而他，James，在试图先行溜掉之时，被兴致高昂的克林顿拎回了派对，并且这位以箭术著称的雇佣兵美名其曰“课外活动。

James趴在临时搭建的吧台上，兴致缺缺地点了一杯冰柠檬水，心里却在盘算着找个时机溜出去，他甚至都能想到Loki一脸臭的要死的表情，看来今晚不打一架这友情是维护不下去。他猛吸了一大口柠檬汁，却被酸的差点掉下高脚椅。

谁知道，在他呛得不行的时候，一只柔软白皙的手伸了过来，就这样顺着下巴一直摸上他的脸颊，他慌乱的转过头，看见一位抹着深红色口红，金色卷发的姑娘正笑语盈盈地盯着他看，成熟的面容下带着一丝妩媚。这下子，James是真的要摔下去了。

“你，你……”James被突如其来的香水味呛得不行，连忙后退，结果被女人一把握住了手。

“小朋友，一个人多没意思啊？要不，姐姐陪你一会儿？”她的声音又细又软，但在James的耳中却像是被泡在过期很久的蜂蜜里面，又腻又散发着腐臭的味道。

“不，不用。”James没应对过女人这种奇妙的生物，平常接触的也不过是Natasha一类的女神级的雇佣兵，交流起来反而更像是兄弟。他被Steve保护的很好，基本上没有处理过异性关系这一类的问题。

女人的脸突然凑近，几乎就快亲到他的耳朵了，而那瘆人的声音也再次在他耳边响起：”害羞了？没事，姐姐就喜欢你这样的男孩子，你别担心，姐姐有好东西……“

James忽然发现自己想错了，他挑眉，看到女人一边说着一边悄无声息地在他的柠檬水里面撒了些白色的粉末状物体，那东西迅速在他的柠檬水里溶解消失，完全没有留下任何痕迹。James斜眼瞟她，看这女人的动作熟练又自然，怕也不是个杀手一类的狠角色。他猛地伸手，把女人的脖子一揽，主导权立刻回到了James手中，他凑在女人的耳边，轻声说道：”我是Rogers家的养子，你应该听说过我，我叫James。“

他笑了，那张漂亮的脸上露出的笑容既带有几分成熟男人的魅惑，又不乏少年人的得意和青涩，绿色的眸子像是笼上一层薄雾一样神秘而令人向往。

女人听罢，脸上像见了鬼一样把James推开，自己也连忙后退，但饶是这样，她居然在一个小屁孩的调戏下红了脸，谁让Rogers家的这个宝贝长得那么好看，性格又那么讨人喜欢呢？

她自讨没趣，也不想去惹Rogers的怒火，只好撇着脸走开了。

James低下头憋笑，没想到Steve的名字这么管用。但当他抬起头，眼神却似有若无地瞟着眼前这杯特殊的柠檬水。刚才女人的话在他耳边慢慢回响，他思绪一飘不知道怎的就想到了Steve，忽然就红了脸，像喝醉酒一样，慌慌忙忙地端起柠檬水，连走路都有些摇晃地朝洗手间奔去。

他得倒掉这杯柠檬水。

这句话在他的脑子里不断刷屏，制止他有其他旖旎的想法冒出来，但那些黄色废料还是像倒掉的货架一样，什么乱七八糟的东西都在往他身上砸。他仿佛被关在一个火炉里面，全身都燥燥的，尤其是嗓子，刚才的柠檬水还糊在他的嗓子里，酸的让他想吐，但他的脑子又好像是被灌了酒精一样，下一秒就要烧起来。

James忽然停下脚步，他看到不远处的沙发上，Steve正被一群女生围着被迫喝酒，为首的就是漂亮的红发女孩儿Natasha，她们中穿的保守的恐怕也是一条不到膝盖的短裙。Steve坐在最中间，穿着的军装外套被扒了大半，很明显是刚下班就被Natasha拽了过来。他平时从不喝酒，但酒量一直不错，只是这次，看上去已经上头了。

James从来不知道自己可以这么冷静，他感觉被人泼了一盆冷水，思绪从未如此清醒。他冷冷地盯着Steve，眼神里是说不出的嫉妒。Steve从来不是那种受人摆布的男生，他很清楚，之所以如此，只是Steve纵容地任由Natasha闹——

他们是相互信任的士兵，可以交付性命给对方的战友。James失落的低下头，他无法介入Steve和Natasha之间那种微妙的关系，他只是一个举足轻重的养子，始终单方面的接受Steve的照顾。

可他不仅不满足，还犯贱似的爱上了自己的养父。

但是，他瞒不住，也忍不住……

James眼珠一转，死死地盯着手上的杯子，像是受人蛊惑般的着了迷，嘴角却是忍不住扬起一丝邪笑。

——他不爱我又怎样，先上了再说。

 

*

James面无表情的朝Natasha那边走过去，步伐加快，手里的柠檬水却是稳稳的一滴没撒。

Natasha看到是James走过来，刚被Steve搞下去的兴致突然又上来了，她早就想好好调戏一下Rogers家的这个小宝贝了。她倒了一杯长岛冰茶*，心情愉悦地迎了上去：”哦，我可爱的James，你能来这里真是太好了，快，尝一尝你莎伦姐姐亲自调制的鸡尾酒。“

James眨了眨眼，他知道长岛冰茶不是茶，而是一种度数很高的烈酒，但他还是伸出右手想去接那杯长岛冰茶。当然，他并没有喝的打算，但是，他伸出去的手还是中途被坐在一边的Steve打掉了：”他还是小孩子，不能喝酒。“

Steve听上去好像醉了，又好像清醒的很。

James挑眉，他把手里的柠檬水塞到Steve的手里，开口道：”我爸爸醉啦，你们先玩，我送他回去休息。“说罢，他罔顾旁边女生的意愿，硬是拉着Steve的胳膊占据了他右边的位置，然后不着痕迹的把Steve的外套拉好。

”呵呵，他说的对，我是有点醉了。“Steve轻笑一声，不禁扶额，”你们玩吧，我就不和你们闹腾了。“他的语气里颇有炫耀和得意的意味在其中，”我们家Bucky长大了，知道照顾老爸了。“

”……“Natasha端着那杯没送出去的长岛冰茶，一时间感觉眼睛被闪到了，愤愤的一口闷。

 

*

扶着有些醉意的Steve，路感觉更不好走了。两人跌跌撞撞地走回了三楼Steve的卧室。James把Steve放到床上，说着去洗手间湿个毛巾，只见Steve反应也有些迟钝了，好久过后才怔怔地点了下头。

进入洗手间后，James怀着心事地拿了条干净的毛巾，站在镜子前，他盯着镜面里的自己，那双眸子里满是犹豫和慌乱。冰凉的冷水冲过他的手腕，他瞬时间有些清醒，涌上心头的是满满的后悔，他慌乱地连忙关上水龙头，急匆匆地冲出洗手间，结果，看到的就是趴在床上已经睡着的Steve，和床头柜上空空如也的水杯。

”Steve，你……“James悄声走上前，弯下腰，轻轻的晃动了下Steve的肩膀，看上去好像真的已经睡过去了。James压下心里小小的失落，不禁腹诽道原来不过是安眠药而已。他直起身子，打算重新冲洗一下毛巾，然而，猝不及防的事情却发生了——

Steve一下子把他拉住，狠狠地把他拽到床上。

James被吓着了，Steve不是睡着了吗？

他仔细观察着压在他身上的Steve，那双湛蓝色的眼睛因为欲望的沉淀已经变深了，甚至有些微微泛红，像是完全丧失了理智一般。然而Steve的力气一点没变，扣着他的手腕，仿若一头捕获到猎物的成年雄狮，绝不给猎物有任何挣脱的机会。

”Steve……你，你还醒着吗？“James小声地开口道，他内心忐忑不安，因为他对现在发生的事情完全不知。

听到熟悉的声音，Steve的眼神有所松动，但瞬间，他突然低吼一声，低下头，咬上那张红的快要滴血的嘴唇。

James完全怔住了，事情的发展好像该是这样，又好像不该是这样。但不过是怎样，他现在都不管了。Steve在用力而动情的吻他，掠夺他口腔里的每一处秘处，连同着刚刚入喉的柠檬水，让他酸的想要伸回舌头，却又忍不住去舔他带着甜味儿的牙齿。

他几乎快要喘不上气，Steve的吻霸道又持久，让他既不能退缩也不会换气。最要命的是，Steve的下半身顶着他非常不舒服，又硬又烫，他完全想象不出待会儿这根粗长的性器要如何进入他的后面。

而很明显，Steve现在理智全无，想要靠他润滑简直不可能。

James欲哭无泪，他瞬间起了退缩的意思。这场性爱简直是一场灾难！他开始后悔，从一开始答应来Rogers家就是个错误。不然，他怎么会沦落到把一个男人拐上床后，还要把自己往人家嘴边送的龌龊行为。

我看上去像个臭流氓。James想着。

而陷入热吻的Steve很快感受到身下人的跑神，惩罚似的咬了下James的下唇。他没有在漂亮的嘴唇上面停留更多的时间，而是开始向下”耕耘“起来，先是那修长白皙的脖颈，细细的血管在薄如蝉翼的皮肤下跳动着，Steve像是着了魔一样啃咬着。他没有什么思考，全凭本能的在鉴赏一件优雅的艺术品。他好想咬破血管，吮吸里面流淌的鲜红血液，Steve本能的感受到一阵饥饿。

”靠，疼疼疼…“James觉得Steve疯了，他简直是一只野兽，不断地啃咬着他身上的每一寸皮肤。他觉得自己肯定某处已经在流血了，不然为什么他和Steve再次接吻的时候，在对方嘴里尝到一股非常诡异的生锈味道。但是，这还不是最可怕的。让他真正差点跳起来的，是Steve居然尝试着直接把自己的那玩意儿往自己屁股里塞。

会死人的！

James真想就这么喊出来，但他不能，一是他早就被舔的没脾气了，二是他真怕就刺激到Steve，因为现在Steve看他的眼神真想是想把他撕碎了一样。

他一边扭扭捏捏的推搡着要进来的Steve，一边大脑的疯狂的寻找对策。直到他想起床头柜里，有一瓶Natasha送给Steve当生日礼物的玫瑰精油，他伸出手，去够那瓶还未曾使用过的精油。

希望Natasha知道后不会宰了我。James悻悻地想着。一股浓重的玫瑰花香瞬时间蔓延了整个屋子，James一脸的纠结，但他已经没有时间考虑这东西能不能用了，因为Steve已经狂躁到要霸王硬上弓了。James抑郁的倒了一点在手指上，闭上眼睛，一脸凝重的伸到后穴里。

突然有异物进来的感觉非常不舒适，尤其是你在自己干这件事的时候，心理上就更不舒服了。James快要哭了，他伸进去的一根手指完全不敢动，卡在里面出也不是进也不是。但Steve这时非常”善解人意“地帮了他一把——

他同时伸进去两根手指，带着James的手指，和花香醉人的精油。

”Steve…CNM的……“James这下子是真的带上哭腔了，骂人的声音也软软的，像刚酿好的蜂蜜一样粘腻，他的羞耻心几乎要把他的理智淹没了。他差点要忘记了，现在在给他扩张的人，是他的养父。

Steve听不清，也不在乎，他现在想的只是靠着身下这块甜甜的蜂蜜缓解身下的不适。于是，在草草的扩张之后，Steve直接进来了。

除了疼，James已经没有任何想法了。他的身体瞬间僵硬起来，但在忍受疼痛过后，他的心底升起一丝诡异的满足感。Steve那张平时冰块脸此刻带上了欲念，他无欲无求的养父，在渴望他的身体，渴望他的爱抚，渴望他的回应。

James哭泣的跟随着Steve的节奏，他多想这就是世界末日，他们两个人就像是相互依存的两根藤曼，只要扯掉一根，另一根就会迅速枯萎。Steve在他的身体里，他们不会再有更近的距离了，没有谁能把他们分开。此刻，他的身体是Steve的解药，而Steve的爱，也是他的唯一解药。

屋子静悄悄的，只有James轻轻的抽泣声，和被搅弄的水声。

 

*

半夜被Steve拽起来的时候，James还一脸懵，他身上一片青一片紫，脖子上还有大腿内侧都留着刚结疤的血痂。他不能指望着把所有精力都投入到这场性爱中的Steve来为他清洗身体，给他搞出后边粘稠的液体，所以他自己拖着疲倦的身体光洗澡就洗了一个多小时。

结果，刚睡着不久，就被醒来的Steve给拽了起来。

说真的，那力气让他有些猝不及防，他本以为Steve又犯病了像几个小时前一样拉着他的脚踝把他拖回来，但一对上那双澄澈的不能再清醒的双眸，James就知道——完了。

Steve怒气磅礴，差点没拔出手枪一子弹崩了这个他养了七八年的孩子。此时，已经将近凌晨，楼下也人都走光了。不然，他们就会看到Rogers家上演的一出好戏——

James，一脸的莫名其妙，被Steve套上衣服后，拽着拖出了家门。

一路上没有遇见一个人，这个点是岛上最安静的时刻，就连一声鸟叫都没有，只有海浪拍打着沙滩的水声，和James不断的叫骂声。

突然，Steve终于停了下来。James被拽了一路，手臂都被抓麻了，他抬眼望去，竟然是这座岛上唯一的一所教堂。他还没来得及反应，就被Steve推搡着进入了教堂。

此时，教堂*没有一个人。琉璃在月光的映照下显出异样的色彩。从前廊通过三扇石拱门进入中厅，窄长且瘦高的空间形成了强烈的纵深感。中厅拱顶上色彩深浅相间的九个拱肋重复的韵律，石拱的线脚与柱头的雕饰，营造出肃穆的氛围。James抬眼，上面的浮雕雕刻着耶稣正在接受十二门徒朝拜的场景。

他不明白，为什么Steve要带他来这里。

——”跪下。“

James吃惊的回头看Steve，但那张脸上此刻什么感情都没有了。他向来听Steve的话，但这次，他倔强的别过了脸。

”我让你跪下。“Steve用军靴踢了一下James的小腿，本来就双腿酸痛的James在走了一段路以后，彻底没了力气，瞬间双膝着地，冲着祭坛的方向跪在地上。

教堂在黑暗的笼罩下，更显起罗马风的庄严、冷峻和深沉。

——”你忏悔吗？“

Steve的话像是一把匕首，血淋淋地剖开James的胸口。

”你说什么？“James不可置信地转头，昏暗的月光打在他的脸上，竟显得有一丝惨白。随即，他摇摇头回答了Steve的问题，“我没做错！我无可忏悔！”

他的声音在空荡荡的教堂里回荡着，仿若那些不可转世的厉死鬼在午夜里的凄惨尖叫。

Steve的脸色也惨白惨白的，他难以置信的盯着自己深爱的孩子，竟然生出一丝无力的感觉。他冲自己苦笑了一声，然后如同审判一般宣布了罪状——

“那好，你给我滚到达伦那里去吧。”

==FIN==

*长岛冰茶：长岛冰茶不是茶，只是色泽很像红茶的一款鸡尾酒饮料，它由四种不同的烈酒作为基酒调制而成，所以酒精度相当高，按照其原始配方调制的长岛冰茶酒精度可达40%以上。  
*教堂：原型为维兹莱的圣玛德琳修道院教堂

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得我自己要疯了。起飞失败，顶锅逃跑。


End file.
